XY083: Over de Sneeuwberg!
(Engels: Over the Mountain of Snow!) is de 83ste aflevering van de XY Serie en is de 34ste aflevering van het 18de seizoen, Pokémon de Serie: XY Ontdekkingsreis door Kalos. Plot Tijdens hun reis naar Anistar City moeten Ash en zijn vrienden een grote besneeuwde berg oversteken. Omdat het veel te gevaarlijk is om deze berg op de voet over te steken, lenen Ash en zijn vrienden twee Mamoswine. Kunnen Ash en zijn vrienden veilig aan de andere kant van de besneeuwde berg komen? Samenvatting thumb|left|250px|Serena neemt tijdelijk de teugels over zodat Mamoswine hun veilig naar boven kan brengen.Omdat Ash en zijn vrienden een besneeuwde berg moeten oversteken om in Anistar City te komen, gaan ze een paar Mamoswine huren zodat ze de berg kunnen oversteken. Clemont en Bonnie besluiten samen één van de Mamoswine te berijden, waardoor Ash en Serena samen de andere Mamoswine moeten berijden. Maar wanneer de Mamoswine met Ash voorop een steil stuk moet beklimmen, verliest Mamoswine zijn grip waardoor hij naar benden glijdt. Clemont stelt voor om een ander route naar boven te zoeken, maar Serena stelt voor dat zij tijdelijk de teugels van Mamoswine overneemt, omdat Serena dankzij de race training van haar moeder veel ervaring heeft met het berijden van Pokémon. Dankzij Serena lukt het Mamoswine uiteindelijk om de top te bereiken, daarop gooien Ash en Serena een touw naar beneden, waardoor hun Mamoswine Clemont en Bonnie's Mamoswine omhoog kan helpen. Ondertussen is Team Rocket ook op de besneeuwde berg, maar ze hebben wel spijt dat ze de ettertje gevolgd zijn, omdat het zo koud is. Wat later moet de groep met de Mamoswine een touwbrug oversteken, maar wanneer ze de touwbrug oversteken begint het opeens heel hard te waaien, waardoor de brug heen en weer begint te schommelen. Serena raakt hierdoor in paniek, maar Ash weet Serena gelukkig te kalmeren. Wanneer de wind weer is gaan liggen, gaat de groep verder met het oversteken van de touwbrug, waardoor ze uiteindelijk veilig aan de overkant aankomen. Ondertussen ziet Meowth een grot. Team Rocket rent gelijk naar de grot toe in de hoop dat ze zich hier kunnen laten opwarmen. Maar een Abomasnow staat voor de grot en hij is niet van plan Team Rocket de grot in te laten. Jessie haalt daarop haar Gourgeist uit haar Pokébal en laat haar Shadow Ball en Seed Bomb op Abomasnow gebruiken, maar Abomasnow houdt deze aanvallen tegen met zijn Ice Punch en Wood Hammer. Daarna laat James zijn Inkay Psybeam op Abomasnow gebruiken, maar Abomasnow houdt deze aanval ook tegen. Daarna gebruikt Abomasnow Ice Beam op Team Rocket, waardoor Team Rocket we weer vandoor schiet. Daarna gaat Abomasnow de grot weer in waar een zieke Snover op de grond ligt, Abomasnow viel Team Rocket dus aan om zijn zieke vriendje te beschermen. Ondertussen wordt bij Ash en zijn vrienden de weg verspert door een gigantisch grote rotsblok. Ash en zijn vrienden hebben geen idee hoe ze die rotsblok aan de kanten kunnen krijgen, opeens nemen de Mamoswine een aanloop en rennen ze recht op de rotsblok af en ze breken deze rotsblok met hun gigantische slachttanden. Ash en zijn vrienden zijn super blij dat ze verder kunnen, maar Pikachu en de Mamoswine merken op dat er iets aan de hand is. De Mamoswine lopen daarop met Ash en zijn vrienden op hun rug richting de grot van Abomasnow. Abomasnow is niet blij om Ash en zijn vrienden te zien en gebruikt zijn Icy Wind op de groep. Wanneer Ash ziet dat Abomasnow hun alleen maar aanvalt omdat hij zijn zieke vriendje Snover wil beschermen, vertelt Ash Abomasnow dat ze hierheen zijn gekomen om Snover te helpen. Daarop mag de groep de grot in van Abomasnow. Clemont weet een goed medicijn voor Snover, maar daarvoor heeft hij wat mos en wat goudsbloemen nodig. Ash en Serena besluiten om opzoek te gaan naar wat mos, terwijl Bonnie en Clemont opzoek gaan naar de goudsbloemen. Ash, Serena en Clemont laten Pikachu, Braixen en Chespin achter in de grot, zodat hun voor Snover kunnen zorgen. thumb|250px|Clemont geeft Snover het medicijn.Ash en Serena zijn in de grot opzoek naar het mos, maar de grot is veel te groot om volledig te doorzoeken. Daarom haalt Ash zijn Noibat uit zijn Pokébal, zodat hij met behulp van geluidsgolven het mos kan vinden. Ondertussen hebben Clemont en Bonnie buiten de grot hetzelfde probleem het gebied is veel te groot om te doorzoeken, daarom maakt Clemont een uitvinding waarmee hij bloeiende planten kan vinden. De uitvinding geeft aan dat er een plant groeit recht onder Clemont. Clemont haalt daarop zijn Bunnelby uit zijn Pokébal om met behulp van Dig de plant op te graven. Maar Bunnelby neemt echter geen goudsbloem mee, maar in plaats daarvan heeft hij een Chesto Bes opgegraven. Daarop zet Clemont de machine op vol vermogen, zodat deze nog meer planten kan waarnemen. Ondertussen hebben Pikachu, Chespin en Braixen wat sneeuwballen gemaakt, die ze vervolgens op Snover's hoofd leggen om zijn koorts wat te verlichten. Ondertussen hebben Ash en Serena met wat hulp van Noibat het mos verzamelt en Clemont en Bonnie hebben ondertussen ook wat goudsbloemen gevonden, die Bonnie met behulp van Clemont's Aipom-arm kan plukken. Team Rocket hoort Clemont en Bonnie over Snover praten en ze besluiten daarop om wraak te nemen op Abomasnow. Wat later in de grot maakt Clemont het medicijn voor Snover van het mos en de goudsbloemen. Daarna geeft Clemont het medicijn aan Snover. Opeens worden Abomasnow en de Mamoswine gevangengenomen door Team Rocket. Wanneer de groep de grot uitkomt lopen, stuurt Jessie haar Gourgeist op Pikachu af. Terwijl Pikachu Gourgeist afleidt, zoeken Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Chespin en Braixen het wat hogerop zodat ze Abomasnow kunnen bevrijden. Gourgeist gebruikt haar Shadow Ball op Pikachu, maar Pikachu weet deze aanval te ontwijken en raakt Gourgeist vervolgen met zijn Electro Ball. Ondertussen merkt James de rest van de groep op en laat Inkay hen met Psybeam aanvallen, maar gelukkig weet de groep deze aanval te ontwijken. Clemont laat Chespin vervolgens Pin Missile op Inkay gebruiken. Gourgeist gebruikt ondertussen haar Dark Pulse op Pikachu, maar Pikachu ontwijkt deze aanval en raakt Gourgeist met zijn Iron Tail. Ondertussen gooien Bonnie en Dedenne sneeuwballen op Inkay, hierdoor gaat Inkay naar Bonnie en Dedenne toe, maar hierdoor vliegt Gourgeist tegen Inkay op, omdat zij door Pikachu;s Iron Tail achteruit werd geslagen. Daarna gooit Chespin met behulp van zijn Vine Whip Braixen naar de ballon van Team Rocket toe. Braixen gebruikt vervolgens haar Scratch, waarmee ze het net weet open te snijden en Abomasnow wordt bevrijd. Daarna combineren Pikachu en Abomasnow hun Thunderbolt en Ice Beam waardoor Team Rocket er weer vandoor schiet. Daarna komt een gezonde en vrolijke Snover naar Abomasnow toelopen en ze geven elkaar een knuffel. Wat later die dag nemen Ash en zijn vrienden afscheid van Abomasnow en Snover. Na een kleine reisje op de rug van de Mamoswine zien Ash en zijn vrienden in de verte een dorpje liggen. Het is ze gelukt ze hebben de besneeuwde berg overgestoken. Blurb: Pokémon.nl Onze helden moeten een enorme besneeuwde berg oversteken om bij hun volgende bestemming te komen. Ze huren twee sterke Mamoswine in! Het is een gevaarlijke rit om naar de top te komen, maar alles gaat volgens plan, totdat Mamoswine een onverwachte afslag maakt en naar de IJsgrot loopt, waar een grote Abomasnow de ingang barricadeert! Ash en de anderen ontdekken al snel dat Abomasnow een kleine zieke Snover bewaakt en Clemont vraagt aan iedereen om naar medicinale planten te zoeken. Met deze ingrediënten prepareert hij een medicijn en Snover knapt al snel op. Nadat onze helden een korte confrontatie met het Team Rocket trio hebben gehad, gaan ze weer op weg en brengen de Mamoswine ze naar de andere kant van de berg richting Anistar City. Debuten thumb|250px|Pokémon Quizthumb|250px|Wie is deze Pokémon? Mensen *Mamoswine Verzorger Pokémon *Verzorger's Mamoswine Trivia thumb|250px|Deze aflevering concentreert zich op Ash *Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster: Goomy **Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster was tijdens de eerste uitzending van deze aflevering niet te zien, in plaats daarvan was er een Preview voor Hoopa en de Strijd der Tijden te zien. *Ash, Clemont en Chespin doen de preview voor de volgende aflevering. Fouten *Alhoewel Bonnie maar één goudsbloem geplukt heeft, maakt Clemont het medicijn voor Snover met behulp van twee goudsbloemen. Galerij XY083-Naam.png|Naam van de aflevering Serena Ash Mamoswine.png|Ash en Serena met Mamoswine Clemont Bonnie Mamoswine.png|Clemont en Bonnie met Mamoswine Categorie:Afleveringen Categorie:Afleveringen XY de Serie Categorie:Afleveringen XY: Ontdekkingsreis door Kalos (Seizoen 18) Categorie:Afleveringen Pocket Monsters: XY (Seizoen Japan)